


Vivid dreams

by enygmaspenguin



Category: Swamp Thing (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, dream - Freeform, idk how to write about heteros, whatever i dont really know what this shit was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enygmaspenguin/pseuds/enygmaspenguin
Summary: Alec’s death has been haunting Abby’s dreams.





	Vivid dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecoloredgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecoloredgirl/gifts).



It was too late for Abby to say goodnight to Liz and her girlfriend. She was pretty shocked when she found out who was dating her childhood bestfriend. She then went straight to the bed. 

Abby saw “Alec” today... she saw the creature he has become. 

She couldn’t quite understand what he’s turned into, but she decided she would do anything, ANYTHING to reverse his condition and bring the man she once liked back. 

The strange attraction she felt towards the odd man was scaring her at first. But when they were together, in his little cabin drinking whiskey and goofing around she finally felt this dark place inside her belly brighten up. 

She felt safe with Alec, even though she’d known him too shortly. Since Shawna, Abby couldn’t bring herself get attached to anyone, she was too scared. Now she desperately realized she needed Alec back more than anything. 

She heard a wolf howling deep down in the woods. Abby looked up and saw the most beautiful full-moon. It was magnificent. A tear escaped her eyes.

“I wish Alec was here,” she breathed out. 

Indeed he was there, hidden in the swamp. He could see Abby very clearly. She is so beautiful, he thought. 

At that moment, he wanted to tear out his whole body and hug her. He wanted his old life back. He wanted her. Wanted back the girl of his dreams. 

Abby was getting ready to go to bed. She had to take melatonin. Awful nightmares have been creeping up on her; they followed her outside her sleep, haunting her day and night. 

This time, the dream was different. She was in the middle of a meadow, dressed in a soft white dress. The wind’s notes were piercing the air. Every flower was blossoming. Abby wished for a brief second for this to not be a dream. She smiled and felt playful late afternoon sun beams. 

“Abby?” said someone softly behind her. 

She felt her heart sink. She turned to face the man. 

“Alec.”

Even in her dream, Alec was wearing his designer flip flops. 

“You haven’t changed a bit, you still look like you looked an hour ago, “ she laughed. 

“You changed quite a bit,” she joked. 

“You’ve noticed! I think this new shirt really fits me.” 

Abby was about to cry. She missed him so much. 

“Oh Alec," she said as she stepped a bit closer.

“Abby.” 

Their faces were only a few inches apart from each other. Abby put her hand on Alec’s cheek.

“I missed you, Holland," she whispered.

“Oh, Miss Arcane, I missed you too.” 

Their foreheads touched. Both Alec and Abby were breathing heavily. 

It was all too real. 

“I’m not in love with you, Holland, just to be clear."

Alec was confused and pulled away, but Abby was quicker and connected their lips. She wanted to kiss him for the last time... but also for the first time.  
It felt heavenly. Alec smiled against her lips. 

“You are a mystery to me, Miss Arcane!” 

“I thought you loved mysteries.” 

And with a loud bang she woke up, tears running down her face. 

“Why did you have to take him away from me?" she screamed towards the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know what the hell this was...i was supposed to study for my finals but well these two straights mean the world to me. hope you enjoyed this dumb shit?


End file.
